


The turtles seeing you in lingerie for the first time

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	The turtles seeing you in lingerie for the first time

Leo:   
Leo’s hands will be on your body in a heartbeat. He’ll love the feeling of the material and the way it hugged your body. He’d be silent for a moment, taking your beauty in before picking you up. He’d love it if you let out a giggle as he held you close.   
Raph:   
Raph wouldn’t hesitate in picking you up and kissing you. He’d drag you to the bed immediately, unable to believe how lucky he was. He’d be torn between ripping it off you and keeping it on. However, if possible, he’ll opt for keeping it on as long as possible. This will lead to him begging for you to wear things like this more often.   
Donnie:   
He’ll freeze, his eyes drinking in your perfection. Slowly, he’d make his way over to you, his heart beating hard in his chest. He’d reach out, taking a small piece of the material between his fingers.   
“For me?” he’d mumble, looking up at you.   
“Of course.” You’d giggle, moving closer to him.   
he’d quickly develop a small kink for any lingerie. Especially if you wore it under normal clothes and only he knew about it.   
Mikey:   
Mikey would be by your side in a minute, praising you.   
“Oh god, babe, you look so good.”   
he’d be over the moon you decided to do this for him and would make sure you knew how much he loved you for it.


End file.
